Fears
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Roger finds out something about Joanne that he didn't suspect, which leads into a whole topic of fears, RogerJoanne friendship, Maureen comes in at the end.


A/N: I just decided to do something different since I've noticed everyone writing Joanne/scary movie fics. I honestly don't think I like this; I'll let you guys decided. I took it in a completely different direction.

----

Roger scanned the Horror section of the movies at the local video store, looking for something gory to watch. His idea of a good movie. Once he had picked out a few movies that looked good, he paid for them and left, headed to the drama queen's apartment she shared with Joanne. She seemed to be the only one that really liked to have the shit scared out of her.

He headed up and knocked on the door, hoping she was home. He smiled seeing Joanne instead. "Hey, Maureen here?" He asked, curiously.

Joanne, whom was dressed in sweats and a tank top, obviously off from work only shook her head, "No. She's not." She replied, biting her lip seeing his face fall. "Why?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, I just got some movies. Figured she'd want to watch them with me. Also, we have no TV." He stated, smirking, giving her a small smile.

The lawyer nodded, "Well, you're welcome to come in and watch them." She said, stepping aside to let him in.

"Really?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I have no idea when Mau will be home. I know she's down at the Space. Mark should be there too." She told him; closing the door once he was inside.

The rocker looked at her surprised, "You're trusting Maureen alone with Mark?" He questioned, smirking.

Joanne chuckled a bit, nodding, "Yes but only because I can't handle being her production manager anymore." She told him, heading into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" She called, opening the fridge.

"Beer or a diet coke." He replied, "Oh, and I don't blame you. Maureen would drive me crazy." He stated, turning the TV on, putting his movie in the VCR.

Coming back into the living room, she handed him a diet coke, "Maureen drank the last beer last night." She told him, looking at the cover of the movie. "You like these slasher movies too?" She asked, biting her lip.

Roger nodded, taking the diet coke. "Hell yeah! Nothing like a good scare." He said, chuckling, going over to sit down on the couch, patting the couch cushion beside him, "Come on, Jo have a seat. We never hang out." He stated, knowing that was true.

"Uh— okay." She mumbled, going over to sit down, setting the drink on the table before pulling her legs underneath her, staring at the screen, not really ready to watch some Horror movie.

The lawyer passed the rocker a look as the eerie music started, seeing him unphased by it. Taking a deep breath, she focused her attention on it, not wanting to get scared in front of Roger Davis since none of her friend's knew she was terrified of the slasher, gory movies.

By the middle of the movie, the rocker had taken notice that Joanne was practically against him, shaking, looking slightly pale. He stifled a giggle when she jumped and buried her face against his arm. "Joanne, are you okay?" He asked, wrapping one of his arms around her.

"Y— yeah." She replied, sitting close to him, not really wanting to watch this movie anymore.

"Are you scared of the movie?" He questioned, his gaze having never left the lawyer.

"What would make you ask that?" She asked, looking at him.

Roger let out a low chuckle, "The fact that there is no space between us, you're trembling and looking on the verge of crying." He pointed out, grinning a bit.

"It's not funny." She said, shooting him a look, hearing a girl on the movie scream, which only made her look at the screen.

The rocker smirked, pulling Joanne close to him, "You're secret safe with me." He said, "Does Maureen know about this?" He asked, curiously.

The lawyer shook her head. "No. We don't watch these type of movies often and if we do, never make it through them." She told him, not bothering to go into details.

"Ah." He murmured, looking at the screen.

"Roggeerr, can we turn this off?" She practically whined, hiding her face against his chest, "Watch it with Maureen." She said her voice muffled.

The rocker laughed and nodded, "Alright, fine." He said, moving to rewind the video and turn it off. He couldn't help but laugh. "Wow." He mumbled, smirking.

"What?" She questioned, grabbing the pillow.

"Nothing. I just find it funny that you get scared of a scary movie." He stated, looking at her, smiling.

The lawyer's brow rose, "And? Your point? Don't you get scared of anything?" She asked, curiously.

"Uh— No. I don't." He stated, coming to sit back down beside her, facing the lawyer more.

"Bet Maureen would know." She said, smirking.

Roger gasped, "You're wicked, Miss Jefferson." He stated, shaking his head, "I'm not scared of anything." He added.

"Psh, whatever." She mumbled, playfully rolling her eyes, "I'll ask Maureen whenever she gets home." She told him, flashing the rocker a smile.

"You do that, I'll tell her you shake like a leaf when it comes to scary movies." He threatened.

The lawyer made a face, biting her lip, "You wouldn't." She whispered, giggling a bit, as she looked at him, watching as he nodded. Her gaze moved to the door as Maureen came in, the brunette looking at them funny.

"What the hell are you doing here, Davis?" She asked, curiously, smirking.

"Stealing your girlfriend away from you." He said, grinning, pulling Joanne to him.

Maureen only smirked, "Sorry, Davis. She doesn't do dick." She stated, slipping her white leather jacket off.

The rocker smirked, "I could change her mind." He said, feeling Joanne pull away slightly.

"I'm still in the room you two." She said, biting her lip, "Maureen, what's Roger afraid of?" She asked, curiously, looking at her girlfriend.

The diva looked at her lover, "Squirrels, why?" She asked, curiously.

The lawyer looked over at the rocker, giving him a shocked look but couldn't help laugh. "Squirrels? Seriously? Wow." She mumbled, biting her lip.

Roger shot Maureen a look then looked over at Joanne and just shrugged, "It's nothing. Just silly kid stuff. I'm over it." He said, biting his lip a moment. "And besides, I'm not the one who's afraid of scary movies." He added, smirking.

Maureen smirked, coming over to sit down beside Joanne. "You are sooo not over it. A squirrel bit him when we were younger and now he's terrified of them. Oh and I knew she was. I just never said anything." She said, pulling Joanne into her arms, not wanting her in Roger's.

"You knew?" The lawyer asked, somewhat surprised.

"Oh, please. As if you hiding your face against me isn't being obvious, I don't know what is." She told her, chuckling.

The rocker looked at Maureen, "Have you told her what your afraid of?" He asked, curiously, leaning back against the couch.

"Leave me out of this, Davis." The diva hissed, biting down on her lip.

Joanne looked over her shoulder at Maureen, "What scares you?" She asked, curiously, seeing the diva shake her head. "Tell me." She whispered.

"Drama Queen is afraid of spiders." The rocker said, chuckling, "All thanks to me. I put one in her hair, rather big one to. It was pay back." He continued, grinning, feeling a pillow hit him in the face.

The lawyer broke into laughter, "Well, that explains why you wouldn't get off the toilet until I killed the spider." She said, feeling a hit from the pillow.

"Not funny." The diva pouted.

"It is just a little." Joanne whispered, kissing her cheek.

Roger made a gag noise, chuckling. "Let's watch a movie." He said, getting up, grabbing the other scary movies he had brought, showing them to Maureen who instantly picked Halloween.

"I'm out of here." Joanne said, getting up attempting to leave but was pulled back into Maureen's lap

"No, you have to stay. I'll hold you." Maureen said, smirking.

"Yeah, you have to watch it with us." Roger stated, sitting down, getting comfortable.

The lawyer looked at them both, "You two are mean." She mumbled, laying her head on Maureen's shoulder as the movie started.

-Fin.


End file.
